


Love, Presents, Kisses

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cover Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, OlivarryChristmas2016, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Prompt: “I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can’t wait to see your face.”Except: Barry kind of knows, but it's still frustrating. Barry also gets Oliver a pretty special present.Part of the Coming Together series. Can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or Arrow and any of their characters.
> 
> Written for OlivarryChristmas2016 on tumblr.
> 
> A/N: There are some events that are mentioned from my other Olivarry fics. Read [Something Sweet Here at the End](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8758375) and [Let's Be Normal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8851861)

 

 

“Cheers to another well-spent Christmas!” Barry clinks his glass with Oliver’s. “So much better than our last _Christmas_ together _.”_

Oliver rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure, Barr,” he says and laughs. “So _much_ more better.” A shudder runs down his spine at the memory. “ _Definitely_ better.”

“Hey,” Barry protests, as he raises his glass up in the air, “it _wasn’t_ my fault that _that_ year’s Thanksgiving was all I could think about _that_ Christmas.”

“Uh-huh, Barr, you don’t have to say anything.” Really, he doesn’t. They have gotten over that _embarrassing_ incident this Thanksgiving. In a way. “At least, this Thanksgiving was so much better.”

Barry lifts the glass and gulps down the eggnog in one sip. “Yeah, thank _god_ for _that!”_ He wipes the eggnog off his lips with the back of his sweater. “That reminds me, why _did_ you _want_ to cut _short_ our _time_ at _Joe’s_ tonight?”

Oliver shrugs. “No reason. I think _Joe_ was glad that I left early.” He then turns and looks at Barry. “But you should have stayed there.”

Barry raises an eyebrow. “Oliver, what do you have planned?”

“Planned?” Oliver laughs. “I’ve _nothing_ planned, Barry. What do you have planned?”

Barry chuckles. “Right, Ollie, don’t think I didn’t see you talking to Joe and Iris. You were sitting on _that_ couch for more than 20 minutes. That’s _way_ more time you had spent with Joe when I _told_ Joe about us.”

Oliver laughs again. “Barr, you’re thinking too much about nothing.”

“Sure, I am. I _know_ you, Ollie. Don’t you forget that.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Oliver adds lightly. 

“So, what, it isn’t like you’re planning to propose to me on Christmas?” Barry laughs. “Because _that’s_ so lame.”

Oliver nervously chuckles. “Right, lame. Why _would_ I do that?”

“Oh, my god!” Barry says; his eyes widening. “You were going to propose to me!”

“What?” Oliver clasps his hands together. “No, why would I do that? Do you want to get proposed to on Christmas? Was that your Christmas’ wish?”

“What?” Barry’s cheeks redden. “No. Of course not, that _is_ lame.”

“Really?” Oliver lifts a hand to his lips. His eyes twinkle with delight. “You wanted me to propose to you! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Barry nervously laughs. “Ollie, I _don’t_ want that. It seems to me that you wanted that.”

“I believe you, Barr. I do.” Oliver laughs softly this time. “But you’re a horrible liar.”

“You’re _the horrible_ liar,” Barry retorts and crosses his arms across his chest.

Right, he is the one who sucks at lying.

“Yeah, so you say.”

Barry huffs. “So, are you going to give me my Christmas’ present, or did you forget to get me something?”

Barry feigning ignorance is cute. Oliver just wants to kiss him madly until he admits that he wants a _ring_ tonight. Either that, or Oliver has been getting it wrong all this time, because he _is_ pretty sure Barry has been dropping him hints. Very on-the-face hints. Of rings, weddings, and kisses.

“Sure, Barr.” He takes Barry’s hands and drags him to the big white Christmas tree with all of the decorative balls, stunning lights, and Barry’s so-called creative touch, with _so_ many toys of The Flash and Arrow. “You sure you _don’t_ want that ring?”

Barry looks at him from the corner of his eyes. “No, _Oliver_ , I _don’t_ want a ring. Why can’t you come out and say it? You are going to propose to me tonight. Is that _so_ hard to say?” He sighs. “You’re _such_ a jerk.”

“Barry, it’s Christmas.” Oliver laughs. “Being _grumpy_ doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m _not_ grumpy. You’re being a jerk,” Barry whispers to himself, but too bad, Oliver has fantastic hearing.

Oliver drops Barry’s hand and pulls out a big Christmas box. “This is for you.” He drops it gently in Barry’s lap.

“Right.” Barry eyes the box warily. “There _isn’t_ a ring in there, is there?”

Oliver laughs. “Just open the box, Barr.”

Barry sighs. “Of course, there isn’t one,” he says as he starts peeling the paper off. “Are you just going to stand there and watch me? Go and open your present.” He points to the Christmas tree. “It’s right there.”

“Right.”

Oliver walks over to the tree and searches through the gifts until he finds the one addressed to him. It’s a small box, the size of a jewelry box, and it is wrapped in an elegant shade of red. He gently peels the paper off.

Barry glances at him every now and then; his fingers still adamant on peeling the paper off his gift.

“Barr?” he calls; eyes never leaving the present. “Are you _putting_ off opening my present for a reason?”

Barry looks down at his present. “No,” he quietly says, “I just want to see your face when you see what I got you. You _will_ like it, or so I hope.”

“Of course, I will.” Oliver smiles. “Because it’s _from_ you. And I love everything about you.”

“You’re _such_ a sap.”

“So are you,” Oliver adds in and laughs.

“Because of you.” Barry takes his time peeling off the last piece of the wrapping paper. “Only because of you.”

“Not true,” Oliver says, as he holds the box in his palms. “You’ve _always_ been a sap.”

“Right. What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic.” He stares at the box in front of the lap; fingers itching to open it. It’s so huge.

“Yeah, you are.” 

Oliver laughs and opens the box. 

He lifts an eyebrow. “A key?” He holds it tightly in his hands. “Are you asking me to move in with you? Because I _can’t_ just up at it and leave Star City. I’m the mayor. Can’t do that.”

Barry laughs softly. “I know. I found this place. It is in Star City and I _can_ always run here. I’m the fastest man alive, you know, so that shouldn’t matter.”

“Barr—”

“No, I want it, you know, for us to live together.”

“Yeah, me too.” He smiles. “I’d love to move in with you.”

“Great!” Barry cheerfully adds, still not opening his present.

“Are you not going to open that?” Oliver gestures to the box. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”

Barry takes a deep breath and then digs his fingernails into the box. Then, he slowly opens the box, and he is left with … really, Oliver.

“Oliver.” He stares at the box. “You got me an empty box in a box?”

“No.” Oliver laughs. “Open it,” he urges.

“I got a feeling I’m either getting a ton of boxes, or a ring. I’m hoping for the latter,” Barry mumbles, as he opens the next box.

Again, another box.

“Go on,” Oliver urges when Barry stares at him blankly.

“You better get me a ring or something, or else I’m not ringing in the new year with you,” Barry warns him; fingers eagerly working on the next box.

Of course, another empty box.

“I promise, it’ll be worth it,” Oliver reassures him.

“I hope for your sake it is.”

Barry opens the box and, would you look at it, another box.

Barry sighs.

“My fingers aren't made for this,” he grumbles under his breath.

“You could use your speed,” Oliver suggests.

“No,” Barry says, “I’m not going to use my speed _if_ I’m going to be sorely disappointed. And with you, who knows, that _is_ a possibility.”

“I’m _not_ that bad.”

“Uh-huh.” Barry opens the next box. “Another empty box? Oliver, how many boxes did you pack in here?”

“Just open them.”

“My fingers are killing me,” he dully notes, as he opens the sixth box, and gosh, why do they all appear to be the same size. “Another box.”

“Barr, it’s _not_ that bad.”

“Right. You _aren’t_ the one opening all of these boxes,” he replies back heatedly, as he opens the seventh box. “Of course—” He then stares at the small box in the big box. He picks it up. “Is this what I’m thinking it is? Please tell me, I’m not _going_ to open it and find nothing in it.”

“Can’t say for sure.”

“Oliver!”

Barry lifts the top half of the box and rolls his eyes exasperatedly. “Seriously, Oliver, you got me another empty box!”

“No, look under it.”

Barry looks at him. “Look under what?”

“The cushion?”

“Oh, god, what’s wrong with you?” Barry asks tiredly, as he moves the black cushion out of the box and just shakes his head. “Why can’t you just give me a gift like a normal person?”

“Because you _love_ to be surprised,” Oliver says, as he starts to walk over to Barry. “So, you like it?”

Barry smiles. “Of course, I do. Aren’t you going to go down on your knees and propose to me?”

“No, I wasn’t. Do you want me to?”

“Nah,” Barry says, as he slips the ring on his finger. “ _Don’t_ need that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Barry says, leaning back when Oliver wraps his hands around him. “We _had_ too many out-of-there moments when we got together. For god’s sake, I asked you out to go clothes’ shopping … that’s how we got together.”

“Yeah, I remember that.” Oliver presses small kisses to the back of Barry’s neck. 

“So, I’m curious,” Barry says closing his eyes, “did you ask Joe for my hand?”

“Yeah, I did. Joe didn’t made it easy on me,” he says against Barry’s neck.

“I bet. So, he agreed?”

“Yeah, that he did, all thanks to Iris.”

“Yeah, I imagine.” Barry laughs. “Iris is the best.”

“Yeah, she sure is.”

“Uh-huh,” Barry says, pulling Oliver’s face down and captures his lips with his.

“Merry Christmas, Ollie,” he says against Oliver’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Barr,” Oliver says, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“And I, you, even though you’re going to be massaging my fingers for a very long time."

“Okay, I deserve that,” Oliver says, laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://my-allisondiamond-world.tumblr.com.)
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
